<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MOUNTAIN DEW LIP BALM by gAdgEt920</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560774">MOUNTAIN DEW LIP BALM</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gAdgEt920/pseuds/gAdgEt920'>gAdgEt920</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Goons Podcast - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mountain dew lips my guy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gAdgEt920/pseuds/gAdgEt920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dooo saw it, and bought it. </p>
<p>He likes Mountain Dew...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>mcnasty/thedooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>MOUNTAIN DEW LIP BALM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first he bought it as a joke, now he actually finds the damn thing very useful. The soda flavored lip balm actually felt nice on his lips, the only thing he needs now is someone to <em>taste</em> his lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey Dooo, you got any hair gel?" Mcnasty asks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uh, go check my bag..." he says, pointing at the small bag on the bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man goes over to the said bag and rummaged through the things. He stops as he sees something that peaks his interest. "Is this... Mountain Dew lip balm?" he asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, got it cheap at a gift shop when I was at the airport."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Does it really taste like Mountain Dew?" Mcnasty asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, go try it out if you want." he says. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mcnasty then sets the bag down, walking over to him and tilted his chin up "Wait wh-mmph!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mcnasty's lips suddenly were on his, it was a very quick peck but it was enough to make Dooo freeze on the spot. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Huh, nice... do you think they have Fresca flavored ones?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wh-what?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The lip balm... you think they have Fresca flavo-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Dooo asks, cheeks blushing as he covered his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hm? Oh, you said to try it out. So I did."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I-I MEANT OPEN THE THING AND PUT SOME ON YOUR LIPS!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well yeah... but you're there so..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mcnasty chuckles, shaking his head as he held onto Dooo's shoulders. "Relax." he says, kissing him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dooo's face went red as he looked away, "ASSHOLE!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come on you, the guys are waiting for us downstairs."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dooo nods, face still flushed as he felt around his lips. The flavor faded off but it was replaced by the feeling of Mcnasty's lips on his. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before they went out the door, Dooo stops and takes the small lip balm. Hopefully he'll get more of those kisses when he brings the thing with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:D</p>
<p>So, follow me?</p>
<p>@smileygene0920 at twitter?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>